El diario de Shepard
by Autodescriptivo
Summary: En este capítulo Liara comienza a leer el diario de Shepard , descubierto facetas que desconocía de ella


El diario de Shepard

(El encuentro con ash)

Una noche como cualquiera abordo de la Normandía, bueno más bien siempre ha sido dificil disitiguir entre el dia la noche cuando se navega por el espacio, la penumbra aguarda en cada ventana, maldita decoración, hay días que funciona mejor.

Liara—No puedo creer que tenga el diario de shepard en mis manos, es muy anticuada al escribir todo en papel.

Mi nombre es Jane Shepard comandate de la mejor nave de la tripulación humana que existe, todos mi llaman comandante, no me agrada tanto la idea de las formalidades militares, creeci en el campo donde mas bien las personas eran mas cercanas unas con las otras, solian llamarme Jane.

Liara— Creo que deberia comenzar a llamarla Jane, es probable que note el afecto que le tengo, o quizás sea muy atrevido de mi parte, lo último que me quisiera lograr es que se aleje

El dia de hoy, fue bastante extraño, realizabamos una mision de rutina, cuentas pendientes con aria, esa mujer nunca esta satisfecha, es cierto que ha apoyado la causa de la guerra de una manera impecable, no puedo reprochar nada en dicho sentido, sin embargo detesto su forma de engañarme, tiene cierta magia o encanto para tergiversar nuestras conversaciones y termino debiendo mas favores, no deberia distraerme con su escote la proxima ves... es muy difícil mirarla a los ojos.

Liara— ¿Será probable que Jean tenga un gusto especial por las asaris?

Lo verdaderamente desconcertante ocurrió durante la mision, ash y yo seguiamos la pista de un alto mando de la manada sangrienta recién habían llegado a omega, provenían del sistema de terminus, un tipo llamado Xrew, ash y yo coincidimos en llamarlo simplemente X, los vorcha tienen nombre muy curiosos, desde que leímos su nombre en la bitácora de la misión nos miramos y casi inmediatamente después en voz baja dijimos "x".

Teníamos la información que aria nos había proporcionado el tal x venia acompañado con una guarda muy limitada, sin embargo peligrosa ya que uno de los vorcha se encontraba modificado genéticamente, poseía garras mas largas y afiladas de lo normal, las cuales utilizaba en combate con un estilo muy salvaje, inclusive para su especie.

Logramos dar con ellos se encontraban, en una sala estrecha en las tuberias de omega, al parecer una bodega pequeña en la cual se encontraba el equipo de dos trabajadores, espiando por la ventana de la bodega observé la posición de los vorcha, una mesa y 4 tipos a cada lado de la misma nuestro objetivo se encontraba de espalda a la ventana y era el blanco mas fácil.

Manos a la obra un golpe de singularidad atrajo a los cuatro contra la venta, la misma se rompio, ash y yo bajo una lluvia de cristales nos levantamos cuatro disparos dos de cada una al final la escena duro un parpadeo, tal ves no debimos asesinar a ños vorcha sin embargo tampoco tienen fama de ser negociadores. inmediatamente despues entre al cuarto a inspeccionar los cuerpos, estaban 3 vorcha y X faltaba uno, acto seguido escuche a ash gritar, el vorcha gengenéticamente alterado la ataco por la espalda, de un golpe la volteó de frente y salto sobre ella, estaba apunto de perforar su armadura con sus afiladas garras acto seguido con un impulso de adrenalina salte sobre los cristales rotos con la omni—herramienta en forma de cuchilla le atravesó la cabeza eliminando la amenaza de un solo golpe.

Liara—Shepard es realmente asombrosa su capacidad de reacción ante los problemas y dificultades es memorable por eso a pesar de ser humana le dieron el título de espectro.

A partir de ese momento las cosas se tornaron un poco complicadas para mí ash estaba devastada el golpe rompió su armadura, el peto estaba completamente roto incluso desgarro su traje, el vorcha estaba apunto de perforar su corazón. Sabia que tenia que hacer algo, pero quede impresionada al ver su seno descubierto, sin embargo estaba cubierto de sangre por lo cual limpie el área y aplique medigel su salud estaba de por medio aunque en mis deseos mas profundos hubiera preferido limpiarla con mi lengua. ¿Estaba loca? ¿Por qué estaba pensando de esa manera de ash en ese momento? Termine de retirar toda su armadura y coloque la mía le quedaba bien, inmediatamente hice llamar a joker para la extracción.

De regreso en la Normandía la lleve a mi camarote todos notaron que estaba alterada ordene a mordin llevar medicina para atenderle yo mismo, era mi responsabilidad, retire mi armadura, de igual manera su traje azul, ash siempre llevaba debajo una suerte de tela de microbifras que regulaba su temperatura en las misiones, misma que era tan delgada que podía apreciar toda su figura, dejaba entre ver sus senos, no perdi mi oportunidad en ver su intimidad, podía ver sus labios marcados en el traje. Corrí a su habitación por un traje nuevo, me tome la libertad de desnudar su cuerpo para ponerle uno nuevo, ella ligeramente reaccionó, parecía estar tranquila inmediatamente se incorporó un momento y sin decir nada se entregó a mis cuidados.

Pasó algún tiempo en ese entonces me parecía eterno yo estaba tranquila parada frente a ella admirando su belleza. No podía dejar de observar ella estaba tranquila con los ojos cerrados, pensaba que tal ves debía hacer algo, hablar con ella ¿Que le iba yo a decir? si es que no podía pensar en ella de otra forma que de manera sexual, quería desnudarla besar su cuello, su cuerpo deslizar mis manos entre sus piernas, tocar su intimidad, entre abrir sus labios delicadamente, hacerla vibrar con mi cuerpo.

Estaba decidida a actuar me lo planté por minutos, nunca he tenido ninguna experiencia con mujeres hasta ese día nunca paso por mi mente, sin embargo la he estado observando últimamente a ella y a las otras mujeres de la tripulación, ellas son las mas leales a mi, a mi causa, me siguen y acatan mis ordenes sin rechistar, quizá es por ello que me siento atraída a todas y cada una de ellas, por eso al ver a ash casi desnuda en mi habitación acostada en mi cama no puedo apartar de mi mente el deseo de entregarme a ella, aunque estoy casi segura que ash no siente lo mismo por mi y creo estar segura que no le atraen las mujeres.

Después de estar solas por buen tiempo, me acerqué lentamente a ella, coloqué mi rodilla sobre la cama, no reaccionó a mi encuentro parecía estar muy débil, me acercó un poco mas para estar casi arriba de ella, en eso como un aviso del destinó el oportuno de Mordin llama a la puerta avisando que llevaba la medicina, en ese momento y como si durará una eternidad ash abrió los ojos, me miro y sonrió dulcemente, estoy segura que deseaba hacer algo más, juntas. Le cubrió el cuerpo la ropa de cama que le coloqué encima e hice llamar a la doctora Karin para que se ocupara de ella y me retire a la cubierta de mando a continuar con mis pendientes.

Liara— ¿Por qué llegue tan lejos? No debí leer su diario, sin embargo ahora pienso diferente sobre Jean, su relato logro humedecer mi ... tal vez deba irme antes que me encuentre husmeando.


End file.
